onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Ace R.I.P.
For all your messages for Ace. Aw.... The cute ones get the most touching deaths. :-( One-Winged Hawk 10:00, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :RIP Portgas D. Ace. You will be remembered. T_T El Chupacabra 17:25, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Never before has the death of a favorite character left me so completely and inexplicably in grief. In memory of Portgas D. Ace, our most beloved character of twelve and a half years of One Piece. Rest in peace. Raikia 07:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) R.I.P. Gol/Portgas family: Gol D. Roger, Portgas D. Rouge, and Gol/Portgas D. Ace. Ace'll be able to meet his parents in whatever afterlife the One Piece World has. NANLIT 07:50, February 10, 2010 (UTC) RIP Ace. It's a shame another D family dies with him, let alone the Gol family. I'd want to see if he really could have lived up to his father's reputation, and then we'd have an idea of how strong roger really was. The only thing that would make this right is luffy going beserk and killing off akainu. --1201 01:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) RIP Porgas D. Ace. You will be missed by One Piece fans everywhere. --KnightoftheSea 02:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) RIP Ace. Everybody will miss youAzNSammanX26 04:26, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll miss you ace :'( - Aba1 It hurts a lot to think that Ace was destined from birth to die because of his lineage, almost condemned by the name his mother gave him and the experiences and outlook he'd have on life as a result of being the son of his father. His death was jarring enough to shake the world - both his, and ours. No one should have to live thinking his own existence is a sin, and I wish that somehow, someone could have opened his eyes, like with Robin. He died smiling, but he shouldn't have thought that he had to thank his family for their love in the first place. Rest in peace, Ace - the world as we know it won't ever be the same. Sephirona 19:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Its called the "Eugenics" in the real world, we know it today via predigrees. It would essentially prevent some parties from marrying, humans from time to time, but also is what predigree dog breeders use. Weed out the unwanted bloodlines, keep the wanted, as a son of a criminal, Ace was pretty much subject to this kind of theory. One-Winged Hawk 17:25, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Incidently, The most famous case of Eugenics is the Naxis and their "blonde hair, blue eyes" love. One-Winged Hawk 17:28, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I was shocked and upset all day when I loaded one manga and read this chapter. The only thing that my brain will LET me believe is that he will come back.. but if not i had to make this RIP Ace... Infrared_Inferno 17:08, February 19, 2010 (UTC) RIP Ace,You will be missed and Akainu will be hated. Sting! TenRyuoh! 20:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) RIP Portgas you had the greatest devil fruit!!!Luffy will get revenge for your death.. LuffyPirateKing 14:48,November 16,2010 (UTC) -As you have fallen, so have we fell. -As you parted, so have tears from our eyes. -As you cried out, our souls torn apart -As your fire died, light left from our heart. -Ace. R.I.P.----------Jety Lefr 19:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) oh come on people! it's not like he's dead for real, first of all he's not even real... you can watch the episodes where he's at over and over again. Just because you can watch those episodes again doesn't mean he didn't die. You cannot unsee what you have seen. 8DrBlub 2:36, January 15, 2010 Never in my life have I literally cried over the death of a fictional character. Until I read chapter 574 of the manga One Piece. Seriously, I was bawling in my mind and tearing up physically. Never before has a fictional characer's death affected me that much. I mean, really, Oda! You spent a whole huge story arc on rescuing him (in an extremely cartoony and playful series) only to KILL HIM the moment he was freed and gave him the saddest death speech ever! R.I.P., Ace. I loved your freckles. And that hat of yours had to be the coolest headgear I've ever seen--it put Luffy's to shame. -Naranxas